


Spies Like Madison (and Zoe)

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crushes, Dates, Drama, F/F, Humor, Spying, Witch Hunting, hinted relationship, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Cordelia goes on a date with a man whom Madison suspects is a witch hunter, so Madison convinces Zoe to help her spy on them and ruin it before it escalates.*This is an add-on to my piece “Spies Like Cordelia” but can be read as a stand-alone.*





	Spies Like Madison (and Zoe)

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, but I’m pleased with it. My piece “Spies Like Cordelia” was a huge success and I wanted to add on to it, but this one can be read as a stand-alone. There is more drama than humor this time, but I hope you enjoy. I appreciate every single read, kudo, and comment I get. Love y’all. 
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

The entire coven knows that Cordelia hasn’t been on a date in a millennia. Ever since the Hank disaster a few years back, she’s steered clear of men at all costs. That also comes with reigning as Supreme; romance is at the bottom rung of the priority ladder. She’s too worried about the witches and their well-being to notice how cold the empty side of her bed is.

 

It’s only when she watches Madison and Zoe’s puppy love, that she feels the barren hole in her chest. Hank was never the ideal man for her, but perhaps he was simply the bad apple in the bunch. Maybe she was just unlucky then. She reeled in the wrong fish and was poisoned by it, but it’s been years, and the loneliness becomes worse as the days pass and Zoe and Madison flaunt their affection.

 

She’s old-fashioned. She doesn’t believe in these “dating apps” and such, so she attempts to reel in a better fish the retro way; by accident. You cannot plan an accident—that’s why it’s called an accident—but she fully intends to make it work.

 

Zoe and Madison are doing their weird but oddly cute “heart eyes” at each other when Cordelia comes downstairs in a new, expensive floral dress, twirling her car keys around her index finger. The blinding sight pulls the two young lovebirds away from each other, and their jaws drop.

 

“Holy shit,” Madison gawks. “Where the hell are you going?”

 

Cordelia blushes somewhat. “To the grocery store. I’m making chicken Parmesan tonight.”

 

“Dressed like that?” Zoe chimes in, eyebrow raised. “You look like you’re going to a wedding. Isn’t that the dress you bought at Nordstrom the other day? You’re wearing a two hundred-dollar dress to the store? What happened to your Target sweatpants?”

 

Cordelia’s face falls. Normally, such a comment would come out of Madison’s mouth rather than Zoe’s, but Zoe seems truly concerned by the style shift. She becomes bewildered as she stares at the pastel pink flowers dotted along the shear fabric.

 

“Maybe I want to not feel like a lazy woman, Zoe. There’s nothing wrong with dressing yourself up for no reason sometimes,” Cordelia says.

 

It’s really not the dress that intrigues Zoe; it’s the fact that Cordelia is completely dolled up. Her makeup is perfect and makes her glow, her hair is fixed in a tidy braid along her back, and her shoes match the flowers on her dress. She’s so well put together that it stuns both Zoe and Madison.

 

“I think you’re out to get a man,” Madison presumes. “What for?”

 

“I’m going to buy groceries for our dinner. That’s all,” Cordelia says, slower this time, as if Madison is a child who can’t say her ABCs.

 

“Whatever. Bring me back a pack of Oreos,” Madison says, returning to snuggling Zoe.

 

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia grabs her crossbody purse and slips it over her bodice. Now she’s just milking it. She has to be. The real Cordelia Goode has not seen an actual fashion sense in ages. Her sudden need to ditch the casual for formal for a trip to their local supermarket causes suspicion, and Zoe thinks Madison might be right in her theory.

 

“I’ll be back later,” the supreme announces. “Don’t eat. It’ll spoil your appetite.”

 

“Whatever,” sighs Madison. “If you are trying to pick up a man, I suggest you leave your stupid mini van here and take one of the other cars. Nothing turns men off more than a woman getting in a mini van.”

 

Cordelia clutches her keys tighter. “Why’s that?”

 

“Because they’ll think you have a whole bunch of brats, and some guys aren’t into that.”

 

Zoe nudges Madison’s ribs in warning, but the blonde ignores her.

 

“Madison, I don’t need to take another car, because I’m not trying to impress or ‘pick up’ anyone. Thanks for your concern,” Cordelia snaps before ducking out of the living area.

 

“Don’t forget to buckle the car seats in, soccer mom!” Madison calls after her.

 

After shaking her head in disapproval, Cordelia heads to the foyer, checking to ensure that Madison cannot see her, and quickly exchanges her keys for her new Cadillac SUV’s keys.

 

+++

 

Cordelia tries too hard. It’s a defective method, because that’s how she ended up with Hank. In hindsight, it’s more ideal for her to act natural and allow fate to decide what man is right for her. Of course, she’s using it as an excuse to be lazy and quit trying.

 

She’s fixated on a can of tomato sauce, studying it over and over. Her eyes catch the same logo several times, and she’s unsure why she’s hesitating so badly or why she’s reading the can of an item she’s purchased time and time again. Eventually, she throws the can into her cart, along with two two more, and pushes herself along to the next aisle to find Madison’s Oreos.

 

After being here for half an hour, Cordelia has checked everything off her list except for the Oreos, and she’s a little disgruntled that her whole “act natural” thing seems to have failed miserably. It pisses her off that she dolled herself up and bothered to put on makeup beyond eyeshadow and it’s probably for nothing. Her attitude goes sour as she’s searching the cookie aisle.

 

Madison never specified which type she likes the most, so rather than calling her to check, Cordelia reaches for a small pack of the original, and suddenly she’s knocked into from behind and the Oreos fall to the floor as Cordelia lurches forward and yelps.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Miss!” a small voice says.

 

Cordelia brushes herself off and turns around, coming face to face with a little girl—no older than seven—rocking back and forth on her heels in an adorable fashion. She looks scolded and afraid, big green eyes wide with shock, and Cordelia smiles gently at her.

 

“It’s okay. Where are your parents?” Cordelia asks the girl.

 

“My—“

 

The sound of approaching footsteps cuts the girl’s sentence short, and a man comes rushing into the aisle, one hand occupied with his phone and the other holding a basket of various “kid” foods—fruit snacks and such. He scoffs as he nears the girl.

 

“Anna! No, not you—my niece is bothering somebody. Hang on,” the man tells whoever is on the other line. “You know what, I’ll call you back after I get out of here.”

 

He hangs up and pockets his phone, and then calls the young child over to him. She quickly obeys, ducking away from Cordelia and hiding behind him. He’s quite charming for someone who’s clearly just left work and is juggling groceries and a kid. It’s a bit intimidating for Cordelia; he’s dressed nicely in a suit and is cleanly shaven. His eyes are bluer than water, and Cordelia feels the familiar tug in her chest she’s not felt in so long.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes to Cordelia. “This is my niece and I’m babysitting her for my brother. She got away from me because apparently, I’m no fun. I’m not a kid person. I hope she didn’t hurt you.”

 

“No, no. She apologized. She didn’t mean to. I’m fine,” Cordelia replies, giving him a friendly smile.

 

The man hums in approval, patting Anna’s head, and she huffs and crosses her arms. Cordelia laughs a little. She is adorable and she can’t be anywhere near mad at that.

 

“Has anyone ever told you just how stunning you are?” he asks all of a sudden.

 

Cordelia’s cheeks heat up and she feels the blood rushing in all sorts of directions. The old friend that is bashfulness returns and sets butterflies free into her belly, like the way she felt when she was fourteen.

 

“Well, thank you,” Cordelia laughs lightly.

 

“Are you single by any chance?” he questions, and it’s so smooth that Cordelia almost doesn’t catch it.

 

“I am, actually. And don’t worry, I don’t have any kids.”

 

That revelation hurts Delia deep inside, even after a decade of want, but she’s so focused on reeling in this fish that she chooses to worry about it later. She can’t screw this up. Her empty bed is talking to her again.

 

“Here,” he says as he flicks out a card from his pants pocket and hands it to her. “Call my personal if you’d like to go out sometime. We have to go now—my brother should be home—but consider, will you?”

 

Cordelia remains frozen in the aisle with the bent card in her hand as he walks away, child in tow. She can’t keep the grin off her face, and she almost forgets Madison’s Oreos when she’s hurrying to checkout on cloud nine, but she ensures she gets them, because should she happen to run into the man in the parking lot, she will have a lot to thank Madison for.

 

+++

 

Cordelia returns home with three bags of groceries and plops them on the kitchen counter. She drops her keys and quickly reaches for the card in her purse with a sigh of relief. She never got a good look at it while she was dazing in the cookie aisle. Before she can read half the number to call, a stampede of footsteps interrupts her.

 

Zoe and Madison barrel in like two buffalos, and Madison dives straight for the bags. Cordelia notices they’ve both changed into their pajamas, which is odd for an afternoon.

 

“Yes! Family size!” Madison says as she raises the pack of Oreos.

 

“Madison, do not eat those before dinner,” Cordelia scolds, returning her attention to the card.

 

“Ooh, whatcha got there, Cordy?” Madison teases as she plucks the card from Delia’s fingers. “David Elliot. Who’s this, Cordy? Finally score a man?”

 

Snatching the card back, Cordelia scowls at her and hastily pockets it in her purse. Zoe rolls her eyes and nudges Madison’s shoulder, a sign she’s telling her to knock it off before she gets in trouble.

 

“Why are you in pajamas?” Cordelia asks, changing the subject.

 

“There’s a SpongeBob marathon on,” Zoe replies, sheepish and shy. “We were watching it and we wanted to be comfortable.”

 

Cordelia blinks a few times in response. It’s quite a surprise. Zoe is usually so professional and reserved; the thought of her dressing down in fluffy pajamas to watch a cartoon all day seems like a work of pure fiction, but yet, here she is.

 

“And don’t change the subject,” Madison says, jabbing her index finger into the Supreme’s chest. “Is that a man or not?”

 

“Madison, I will not waste one iota in explaining my personal life to you. I’m not obligated. Now, I expect you both to come to dinner in regular clothes, please,” Cordelia says as she starts taking the groceries out of the bags.

 

“Aw, come on, Cordy,” Madison whines. “Tell us about your little love call.”

 

Cordelia sighs in discontent, putting the frozen chicken in the sink to defrost. She wants to yell at Madison to leave her be, or to escort her out, but she doesn’t. She’s too worried about the piece of paper in her purse.

 

“Just go back to watching the dumb talking sponge and leave my personal business alone,” she snaps.

 

Zoe tugs Madison out of the room, insisting that the commercials are over and another episode is starting. Madison snatches the Oreos before her leader can stop her, and Zoe rolls her eyes and pulls her some more. Cordelia silently thanks her with a nod of her head, and she returns to unloading her ingredients when they’re gone.

 

Before she even washes her hands to prepare dinner, she swipes the card from her purse and picks up her phone, starting to dial an unfamiliar number.

 

+++

 

Dinner is quiet. The few witches are sat along their dining table with Cordelia’s generous portions of food placed in front of them. Despite the silence, the room is filled with lively energy radiating off Cordelia. Her grin as she happily eats lights up the dimmed room.

 

Madison is the first to feel it, and it’s unsettling for her. She’s unused to Cordelia being so joyful. It’s almost sickening. Zoe seems to sense it, too, because she sends little smiles here and there to the Supreme sitting at the end of the table. Of course Zoe has to be the optimist. Madison is her polar opposite, and if the saying that opposites attract is true, they were made for each other.

 

“Girls, I have to say that I will not be here tomorrow evening for dinner,” Cordelia announces as she’s topping off her glass of wine. “You will have to manage on your own. I’ll allow you to use some of our rainy day money to order pizza. Unless you want Misty to cook.”

 

The room is filled with a chorus of “NO”s. Misty frowns and crosses her arms.

 

“Hey, it ain’t that bad,” she says in defense. “Ya don’t have to be so mean.”

 

“You made your own fish sticks last time!” Madison accuses, pointing her fork at the Cajun witch. “I was on the toilet for two days straight! You can’t cook and your food is terrible. And anyways, why won’t you be here, Cordelia?”

 

The girl is challenging the Supreme to reveal her secret in front of the entire coven. She’s as stubborn as a mule and has no shame in invading her privacy. She doesn’t back down, not even when Zoe squeezes her hand, and Cordelia knocks back the last sip of her wine before she answers.

 

“I have a date. You’ll just have to deal without me here for an evening,” Cordelia responds before taking a bite of her food.

 

As if the room wasn’t dead silent before. Now it’s gone completely still and frigid. The tension thickens in the air. Zoe and Madison share a quick glance, the latter almost shocked that Cordelia would outright announce it.

 

“A date?” Queenie asks. “Like, a date, date?”

 

“Yes, a date. Those things people go on when they meet someone they like,” Cordelia confirms.

 

The table is a gradient of shocked stares and slacked jaws. Misty is the one to sever the uncomfortable tension with a clear of her throat. She smiles at Cordelia.

 

“I’m happy for ya!” The Cajun beams as she raises her glass.

 

“Don’t encourage her,” Madison tells Misty across the table, looking pointedly at the smiling woman before moving her gaze to Cordelia. “He’s probably some gross dick looking for a cheap thrill and will leave you when he’s finished.”

 

“Madison, don’t use that kind of language. There are younger ones here,” Cordelia scolds.

 

Although there are only two young witches present, Cordelia doesn’t want Madison’s foul mouth getting to their heads. The former star has a knack for saying all the wrong things and refuses to adjust her behavior. And frankly, it’s embarrassing for Cordelia to be badgered about her intimate life.

 

“Yeah, Madison,” Queenie says. “Stop projecting just because that always happens to you.”

 

“Bitch,” Madison says as she begins to stand up.

 

Zoe snaps her fingers, sending the blonde back into her seat before glaring at Queenie. She looks between the two with hatred.

 

“Both of you skanks shut it!” Zoe snaps. “Queenie, you know better. Madison, just shut up or else I’m not doing that thing tonight.”

 

The threat of not having whatever this “thing” is seems to frighten Madison, and she hangs her head. Zoe snaps her fingers again to release the enchantment she put on Madison’s body, causing the latter to slump.

 

“Thank you, Zoe,” Cordelia says as she stands. “I’m going on this date whether any of you like it or not. I think, after years of not having any happiness, I deserve it.”

 

“I support your decision,” Misty says. “You deserve to be happy.”

 

“Thank you, Misty.” Cordelia smiles. “Now, I will be in my office if you need me. Make sure you clean up here, and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, girls.”

 

As she leaves, the room murmurs “goodnight”, still somewhat in awe. Madison leans close to Zoe’s ear, her breath tickling her lobe.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

+++

 

Madison doesn’t like to steal. She never has stolen, not even from the movie sets she worked on when the stage manager “allowed” it. She’s otherwise immoral, but she sees no point in stealing anything from anyone. However, she was full willing to swipe the card from Cordelia’s purse after she made her call this afternoon.

 

“I can’t believe you are dwelling over this,” Zoe complains as she hastily flips a page in her spell book. “It’s a date, big deal.”

 

Madison sits propped against her headboard with her laptop in her lap, rashly clicking the mouse and typing in some nonsense. She ignores Zoe’s incessant jabbering, and types in almost every word and number the card displays, into Google. From her book, Zoe watches with caution as her girlfriend scrolls through page after page, eyes focused on the screen.

 

“These pictures are ancient,” says the former star. “2012, 2013. None are recent, but they have his name captioned.”

 

Pausing on a webpage, Madison’s eyes skim across, and then widen to the size of saucers. Zoe wants to roll her eyes at Madison’s overdramatic character, but she’s intrigued for some reason.

 

“Holy shit,” Madison says after a minute of prolonged silence. “Look at this.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Zoe closes her book and clambers onto the bed. Madison flips the screen towards Zoe so she can see, and at first, it seems like nothing but a company webpage—and a bougie one at that. Then, Madison scrolls, and she halts at a picture of two men standing side by side, towards the bottom of the page.

 

One man is truly unfamiliar. The other rings a bell in Zoe’s memory, and it’s loose for a second, until she reads the caption. Hank Foxx. She remembers the name “Foxx.” It was Cordelia’s surname before she switched back to her maiden. And the face; Zoe hardly remembers seeing it around the coven, but she feels disgusted just looking at it.

 

“It’s Cordelia’s slimy, witch hunter ex-husband,” Madison clarifies. “This guy she met knew Hank and was working with him.”

 

It’s a small world after all.

 

“No way. This has to be a different guy,” Zoe says.

 

“Are you kidding? It says so right there and this is the company page. Just look. Everything matches up.” Madison tosses the card at Zoe, who catches it and verifies every line of information. Her face falters and she begins to fidget with the laminated piece of paper in her fingers.

 

“Shit.”

 

“We have to stop this date from happening,” Madison says as she pushes her laptop away from herself and gets up. “I don’t care if we have to kill him.”

 

“Okay, let’s not panic,” Zoe says. “She hasn’t even gone out with him yet. He can’t hurt us.”

 

“Yeah, but he will when she brings him home in all her horniness. How he didn’t recognize her in the store is beyond me,” Madison snaps, beginning to pace the room back and forth. “Maybe Hank pretended he didn’t have a wife. He was such a bastard and I wouldn’t put it past him. Doesn’t make any sense; he’d want everyone to know that we’re witches. Right?”

 

Zoe shrugs, pocketing the card. She gets off the bed and stops Madison’s pacing by grabbing her arm and pulling her close. Madison nestles her face into Zoe’s shirt and takes a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent.

 

“Just relax, okay?” Zoe murmurs. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

The blonde pulls away and looks Zoe dead in the eye with such fire that it almost kills the latter. “We’re ruining this date. You’re either with me or without me. I’ll do it myself if I have to. Are you in?”

 

“Maddie—“

 

“Is that a no?” Madison gets closer to Zoe in a challenging stance. “You can summon the fucking Axeman but you can’t even ruin a date to save the coven?”

 

Zoe hesitates. “Fine. I’m in.”

 

+++

 

Trying to convince Cordelia to stay home does absolutely nothing on its own, so Madison persuades Zoe into tricking the Supreme the old-fashioned way; playing sick. She’s seen it on countless sitcoms and even done it herself for a movie when she was nine years old.

 

The morning before Delia’s date, Madison holds a thermometer an inch above a bright lightbulb, angling it just right and twisting it so it can absorb the heat from all sides.

 

“And what does this do?” Zoe asks.

 

“It’s a trick used in Hollywood. Get the thermometer as hot as you can—but not hotter than an average fever—and it gives the illusion that you have a fever,” Madison explains. “Haven’t you ever seen TV shows where the kid pretends to be sick?”

 

Zoe frowns and shakes her head. She isn’t much of a TV person. It’s a wonder she knew who Madison was when she first arrived at Robichaux’s. Granted, it was only because she saw a movie her mom made her go see when it was released.

 

“This is good,” announces Madison as she raises the thermometer from the lampshade. “Open.”

 

“Wait, why me?” Zoe asks. “You’re the actress. Get over there and act.”

 

“I know I can act, but Cordelia won’t care if I’m sick. She’ll drop everything for you, so shut up and take it.”

 

Zoe wants to question what that means, but she figures it can wait for another day, though it concerns her. She huffs and opens her mouth, allowing Madison to slide the thermometer under her tongue. She shrieks at the scorching heat that penetrates her gums.

 

“Hot!” she cries.

 

“Shut it. Just go in there and start whining,” Madison demands, already pushing the girl towards the kitchen where she last saw Cordelia.

 

The Supreme and Misty are sitting at the breakfast table. Misty is eating a muffin—not a bagel—for once, and Delia is sipping a fresh cup of coffee, when Zoe slumps her shoulders and enters the kitchen, lightly moaning and whimpering. She immediately catches Cordelia’s attention.

 

“Zoe? What’s wrong?” Cordelia asks.

 

“I don’t feel so good. I think I have fever,” Zoe whines. She grips her belly for effect.

 

“Come here.” Cordelia beckons. She takes the thermometer from Zoe’s mouth, and her eyebrow quirks. “My goodness, Zoe. 112 degrees. You might be the first person on earth to have this temperature and survive.”

 

Zoe looks at her feet. Behind the doorframe, Madison smacks her forehead and shakes her head in disappointment, both at herself and Zoe.

 

“I’m sick,” Zoe whimpers. “Please, Cordelia. It must be defective. I don’t feel good. My head and throat hurt and I want to throw up.”

 

Cordelia gives an insincere pitiful expression and feels Zoe’s forehead. She clicks her tongue and hands the thermometer back to Zoe, returning to her coffee.

 

“Nice try, Zoe,” she says.

 

“I’m really sick! I’m not lying. I don’t feel good. Can you stay with me?”

 

She may not be a good actress, but Madison’s heart melts. She would stay with Zoe in a heartbeat if she were really sick. It angers the blonde that Cordelia won’t even consider to do the same without proof that Zoe is well. She’s dismissing Zoe the way she always dismisses her.

 

“Fine. I’ll get you some medicine after my date tonight,” Cordelia says. “Now, you go on up to bed. I don’t want you getting anyone else sick.”

 

Frowning, Zoe turns on her heel and walks back to Madison, who’s slouched against the wall.

 

“Well, that sucked,” Madison says. “I can’t believe she just ignored you. What if you were actually sick?”

 

“She’d know,” Zoe says with a shrug. “She knows I’m faking it.”

 

With a sigh, Madison pulls Zoe to the stairs by her wrist.

 

“Come on, we’ve got some planning to do.”

 

Back in the kitchen, Misty shakes her head at Cordelia. The Supreme catches sight of it and sets her mug down.

 

“What is it?” Cordelia questions.

 

“She’s just worried about ya, ya know?” Misty says as she splits her muffin in half with a butter knife. “You know, these girls do care about you, and they probably think you might get hurt. Can you really blame them?”

 

Perhaps the Cajun is right, in a sense. Cordelia has been hurt one too many times. She was blinded and abused by her own husband, and maybe it’s not ideal to jump into romance again, but fate works in mysterious ways.

 

“I know they care. And I love them for that. But, it’s time for me to start again. I’m tired of being lonely. This is about me this time. I always put them first. It’s time to think about myself now,” Cordelia explains. “This coven comes first, always. But it would be nice to have someone to share my life with.”

 

“I understand, Delia. But they’re only looking out for ya. They love you—we all do—and they can’t see ya hurt. That’s why they’re so protective,” Misty says. “I know they see you as a mother. Who wants their mother to get hurt?”

 

“Nobody. But I’m a big girl. I’m an adult and can make decisions for myself. I have an opportunity to go out and have time for myself, and I’m going to take it. I appreciate the concern, but I can handle it,” Cordelia says, rising from the table and taking her mug with her.

 

Misty is left worried and heartbroken as she watches the Supreme walk away from her, slipping through her fingers, once again.

 

+++

 

“Why don’t we just tell Cordelia the truth?” Zoe suggests from her spot beside Madison. “The picture is right there!”

 

They’re looking at the webpage Madison has bookmarked on her laptop. Cordelia’s date is in approximately nine hours and they’ve yet to devise a successful plan to keep Cordelia away from that man.

 

“Please,” Madison scoffs. “You think she’ll actually believe us? She’ll probably think I managed to photoshop a picture to sabotage her stupid date. She’s in such denial and never listens to me.”

 

Zoe leans her head on Madison’s shoulder, burying her face there. Despite everything they’ve been through, Madison’s touch always calms her down when she’s scared or anxious, which has been happening a lot lately.

 

“Okay, so faking it didn’t work. The truth won’t work. We could use magic, but she’d find a way to resist or break the spell. No use in trying,” Zoe murmurs, gently kissing along Madison’s collarbone. “I think we’re completely screwed.”

 

“Now what?” Madison brings Zoe close and rubs her head to soothe her.

 

Pondering for a moment, Zoe holds onto Madison for dear life. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid. Zoe is a take-no-shit type of girl, but when looking death in the face, she’s less than brave. Yes, she can fight off zombies. Yes, she can trick the mere mortals that walk this earth with her magic. But she can’t escape death once she’s frozen in fear.

 

“Cordelia is going to be hurt,” Madison sighs. “I hope Mallory is ready. We’re gonna need a new supreme. If we survive, that is.”

 

“Don’t talk like that.” Zoe licks a quick stripe along Madison’s bone to satiate her.

 

“Wait. I know what to do,” Madison says, pushing the taller girl off. “We apologize.”

 

That makes no sense coming from Madison, but Zoe plays along, though perplexed about it all. She lets Madison drag her by the arm downstairs to Cordelia’s office. The blonde doesn’t knock, and instead marches straight inside with Zoe in tow.

 

The Supreme is sat at her desk with an array of papers in front of her. She looks over the rim of her reading glasses at her two witches, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Cordelia, we’re sorry,” Madison says. “We aren’t trying to keep you from being happy or whatever. We just worry about you because you make dumb choice sometimes. That’s all.”

 

Hardly a heartfelt apology, but Cordelia takes it anyway. She smiles gratefully at them. Zoe stays silent, not wanting to ruin whatever Madison is building right now.

 

“It’s okay, girls. I know you care. But it’s time for myself now. Okay?”

 

They both nod in unison.

 

“So, is he picking you up?” Madison questions, and Zoe’s heart drops to her feet. She never thought about that.

 

“No, he’s working late, so I’m meeting him there,” replies Cordelia.

 

A quiet breath of relief leaves Zoe’s mouth. She thanks the universe that this guy is so absorbed in his life.

 

“Where are you two going?” Madison questions.

 

“The new Italian restaurant that opened last month. I forgot the name, but he gave me the address.”

 

Nothing more is said in response. Madison takes Zoe’s arm again and leads her to the door, and it’s not before they get there that Cordelia clears her throat.

 

“Girls? One thing: do not follow me.”

 

Hypocrite.

 

+++

 

Cordelia is beautiful. Black suits her the best, but red is definitely doing her a favor tonight. She is elegant in every aspect of beauty, and she stuns Zoe and Madison when she descends the stairs in a red dress and black heels. She’s done her makeup just right, to match the fabric wrapped around her body that hugs it well.

 

A quarter to six has arrived, the moment both Zoe and Madison have been dreading. Although they’re blown away by their Supreme’s beauty, anxiety settles over their nerves. Madison is certain they will die tonight.

 

“Alright, ladies. I’m going. Make sure you feed the girls. No junk food,” Cordelia says, grabbing her purse. “I expect to find you two here when I get back, and I better know you stayed here. You’re in big trouble if I find you anywhere near me tonight. Do not call me unless it’s a life or death situation. In which case, I hope you call 911 or get Misty’s help first. Are we all clear on that?”

 

Zoe nods in compliance, because she isn’t sure where to go from here. It’s already too late to prevent Cordelia from leaving. They’ve failed miserably and she feels responsible for anything that may happen tonight.

 

“Yeah, we got it,” Madison says, waving her off. “Good luck. Don’t come back with herpes.”

 

“Madison!” Zoe shrieks, smacking the blonde’s arm.

 

Cordelia only chuckles and grabs her keys, shaking her head. And they watch her go, because what else can be done? Absolutely nothing, and Zoe feels she’s done a disservice to her coven and put them in danger for not trying harder to stop this.

 

After Cordelia’s car pulls out of the driveway, Madison whips out her phone and types away. She shows Zoe the location of a new five-star restaurant that just so happens to be Italian.

 

“Get the keys. We’re going on a date.”

 

+++

 

Queenie had no qualms against watching the witches tonight. She was planning a pizza and movie night for them anyway, so Madison and Zoe going on a spontaneous “date” didn’t bother her in the slightest. If anything, it alleviated her stress about them showing all their PDA and causing a distraction during movie night.

 

Zoe and Madison don’t dress up; they don’t have time. They give themselves a fifteen-minute time cushion to ensure Cordelia has arrived at the restaurant and they won’t run into her and get decapitated.

 

One would say this isn’t optimal. All Cordelia wants is a night to herself, and to the normies of the world, that’s nothing terrible. To a coven, it’s a threat.

 

Madison types the address into her GPS and gets the hell out of dodge. Zoe is just her tag-along, because Madison forced her to come. If it were her way, they’d be home, wallowing in their self-pity and failure, hoping Cordelia will return home safely and without that man. But it’s Madison Montgomery, and Zoe’s found herself in the car with an annoying GPS and her girlfriend going twenty over the speed limit.

 

“Maddie, slow down. You’ll get pulled over and then we won’t make it at all,” Zoe says.

 

She does slow down a touch, but not by much. Maybe by five miles. Zoe hopes that they don’t get busted; she truly is scared for Cordelia. Every minute is precious time that they cannot waste.

 

The parking lot of the restaurant is packed. Madison has to drive around the lot twice to find an available spot. Luckily her car is small and Zoe is petite, otherwise they’d be screwed out of a space. It’s the only one available, in the corner of the lot next to a huge SUV that is parked in the wrongest of ways.

 

As if the outside was bad. The inside is worse. The aroma of pasta and wine welcomes them in, and so does a hostess standing at her place. Zoe gawks at the huge crowd of people waiting to be seated. Almost every table in sight is occupied, and those that aren’t, are being cleaned up.

 

“Welcome,” the hostess greets in that weird high-pitched time. “Do you have a reservation? I’m sorry, but it’s an hour wait if you don’t.”

 

“Um. . .” Zoe hesitates, looking at Madison.

 

“My mom is here with her new man. We’re on a double date. I’ll find her. Can we use the restroom first, though?” Madison asks.

 

The hostess seems uncomfortable with that idea, but allows them to go. The two witches get lost in the sea of diners and waiters. Zoe almost gets a plate of soup dropped on her head. It’s so hot and crowded and Zoe wants to crumble away into nothing.

 

“There she is,” Madison whispers behind a spiral pillar, pointing to Cordelia, who’s sat alone at a table for two.

 

“Where’s this supposed date of hers?” Zoe asks.

 

They wait, hiding behind the pillar. Suddenly, a clean-cut man—from the picture—walks up in a suit and tie and greets Cordelia. He seems well-mannered and very much not a witch hunter, which pisses Zoe off. She could be at home watching Shrek and eating pizza with the girls, but instead she’s here.

 

“Well, now what?” Zoe nudges Madison.

 

“We wait. And then I’ll strike.”

 

And so they remain behind the pillar, stealing glances at the Supreme here and there. The business picks up very quickly, and a server tells Madison and Zoe that they cannot loiter there because there’s too much traffic, so Madison pulls them to a table that was just cleared and crawls under it so she’s hidden behind the tablecloth.

 

Cheeks fire red, Zoe follows. The floor is gross; the old people that were sat here earlier had no manners.

 

“Maddie, we’re gonna get caught,” Zoe whispers.

 

“Yeah, if you keep complaining like that,” Madison snaps back.

 

Peeking from under the white cloth, Madison watches Cordelia and the man at their table. Cordelia is grinning like no tomorrow, and Madison feels the most moral choice would be to leave her alone and go home. But that’s not happening.

 

A server comes and pours them glasses of champagne. Cordelia seems in her element, totally involved with her date that she’s unaware of those beady eyes admiring her head to toe. He calls her beautiful, asks her where she lives. Madison chokes on her spit. She would use magic to control Delia’s mind, but it’s too dangerous here.

 

“What’s happening?” Zoe asks.

 

“He asked her where she lives,” whispers Madison.

 

Luckily, Cordelia responds with “fifteen minutes from here” and leaves it at that. Smart, for sure, but the true test is if she brings him home tonight.

 

He begins to get handsy with Cordelia, holding her hand and rubbing his thumb over her palm. And she doesn’t mind it. If anything, she’s smitten and flattered. It disgusts Madison.

 

“Look, he’s touching her already,” Madison spits.

 

Zoe takes a peek under the cloth. She’s disappointed with what she sees.

 

The wolf in sheep’s clothing questions Cordelia some more, about her home life. Too personal for a first date. Cordelia switches the focus back onto him and asks what he does. He’s an executive, of course. It’s always the powerful ones that cause the most damage. Madison knows that firsthand by working in Hollywood.

 

Footsteps approach and rattling is heard from above their heads. The table is being bussed for the next diners. Madison thinks on her feet as a server takes Cordelia and her man’s drink orders. Once the sound of silverware and plates clattering is gone, the blonde darts out from under the table.

 

“Madison!” Zoe hisses.

 

As Cordelia is giggling at some joke the snake made, Madison pops up between them. Horror strikes Delia’s face, followed by anger.

 

“Mommy, are you ever coming home?” Madison whimpers, giving Delia the saddest puppy dog eyes.

 

“Madison, what hell—“

 

“It’s just, we never see you and Daddy says we have a new mommy now,” Madison says. “And she’s so mean and hits us and we just want you to come home.”

 

“I thought you didn’t have any kids,” the snake says.

 

“I don’t! I don’t know what she’s doing!” Cordelia pleads. “She’s not mine!”

 

“Why are you ignoring us? The baby is crying all the time and I can’t take care of it anymore.” A crocodile tear escapes Madison’s eye and slides down her rosy cheek. “Zoe misses you, too. She’s starting to act out and Daddy is about to put her in a reform school.”

 

Zoe watches from afar, ducked beneath the table still, hand clamped around her mouth. She admires Madison’s acting skills, but wonders if now is the time to intervene. Though, it’s quite entertaining to watch this unfold and not have to pay for it.

 

“You lied to me?” the guy asks Cordelia.

 

“No! I don’t have kids!”

 

By now, this section of the restaurant steals glances at the three people causing a commotion. Cordelia turns red from embarrassment and rage. The man stands up from the table and tosses a twenty on the table.

 

“Please don’t leave,” Cordelia begs.

 

“I’ve explained how I feel about kids. And now that I know you’ve lied, I can’t continue this,” he says. “Goodbye, Cordelia.”

 

He’s gone in seconds, leaving the Supreme stranded at the table. After allowing the shock to wear off, she turns her head towards Madison. Zoe pulls herself from the table and joins Madison, hanging her head.

 

“You both are in serious trouble,” Cordelia says, in the calmest way she can, though her hands are trembling. “I’m giving you ten seconds to get the hell out of my sight. Go. Now!”

 

Upon command, Zoe and Madison take off like bats out of hell, knocking into a waiter carrying a tray of drinks. It causes him to spill one, glass shattering everywhere. Madison blurts out a half-assed apology and runs off, leaving this section of the building disturbed and staring.

 

Cordelia wipes away a single stray tear before she calls for the waiter to bring her check, not having an appetite to eat alone.

 

+++

 

Seven on the dot, Cordelia bursts into the house through their back door. She’s cursing and saying all sorts of incoherent things about Madison and Zoe and how they’re about to “get what’s coming to them.”

 

“Where are they?!” Cordelia shouts as she throws her purse on the counter, knocking over two empty pizza boxes.

 

Playing peacemaker as usual, Misty gets off her seat and throws herself in front of the entryway to stop Cordelia, arms outstretched and hands on either side of the frame. She’s basically a human shield at this point.

 

“Cordelia, I know you’re mad at those girls, but I think you should calm down before you do something you regret,” Misty says.

 

“I don’t need to calm down! They destroyed my one chance, and I’m not letting them get away with it!” Cordelia tries to push past Misty, but the Cajun remains firm. She’s stronger than she looks.

 

“Listen, Delia. They were afraid for you. They didn’t do it to make ya angry. That was just a side effect,” Misty explains, attempting to placate the older woman before she burns a hole in the wall with her mind.

 

“Misty, I’m warning you. Please move. Now,” Cordelia hisses between gritted teeth.

 

The older woman shakes her head. “I can’t do that. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

 

Suddenly, Misty finds her feet moving on their own accord. She involuntarily walks back to her place at the table and sits down without a fuss. Delia really is fantastic at her mind control, and she uses this time to run upstairs before it can wear off.

 

Madison and Zoe’s door is locked. Without much more than a snap of her fingers, the door bursts wide open, revealing the two young women sitting on one bed. They spring up in horror and make a run for it, but with a flick of Cordelia’s wrist, they go flying and hit the walls, causing them to fall on impact.

 

“Get up!” Cordelia roars. “Now!”

 

Rubbing her throbbing skull, Zoe pushes herself up. Madison has a harder time because she fell further and nearly busted her head on the mirror. Cordelia doesn’t care, though, and forces her to stand up though the small witch is somewhat stunned.

 

Zoe gives Delia the puppy dog eyes. “Cordelia, we can explain—“

 

“Shut up, just shut up,” Cordelia sneers, causing Zoe to flinch.

 

“Hey, don’t you talk like that to her!” Madison says.

 

“And so I don’t have to say it again, you shut up, too.” Cordelia points at Madison. “You both are in serious trouble. Why did you follow me tonight? I told you I didn’t want to be bothered and you followed me! It’s like I can’t ever be happy because my entire existence revolves around you and this fucking coven!”

 

Zoe’s head hurts too much to formulate a response or excuse. However, Madison prepares to retaliate. Cordelia may be terrifying when she’s angry, but Madison will not let her yelling at Zoe slide.

 

“You’re the Supreme! That’s your job!” Madison shouts back. “And excuse us for caring about your safety!”

 

“My safety? You don’t care about me at all! If you did, you would’ve left me the hell alone! But no, you ruined my one chance at happiness!”

 

“We were trying to save your stupid ass!” Madison gets closer and closer, dangerously close, and Zoe throws her arm out to separate them.

 

“Stop yelling!” the brunette cries, eyes clenched shut. “He was a witch hunter! He was probably going to kill you if he knew anything more about you! We were scared!”

 

Everything comes to a screeching halt; the yelling, the tension, the anger. Cordelia’s cheeks turn pink and her eyes widen a little. Just when Zoe thinks it’s over, the Supreme scoffs and shakes her head.

 

“So that’s your story? A witch hunter? Do not toy with something that serious, Zoe. You know better.”

 

“It’s true!” Zoe cries as she grabs Madison’s laptop and flips it open. She goes the bookmarked page and shows Delia, who then goes quiet. “You see? He knew Hank! You were taking a huge risk!”

 

Cordelia leans closer to the screen to make sense of it. It is Hank, and the person next to him is indeed the man she was just out with. Looking at the picture disgusts her. Her face falls and her anger vanishes, leaving regret in her chest. Once Zoe feels Cordelia’s seen enough, she puts the laptop down.

 

“See? We just wanted you to be careful but you wouldn’t listen!” Madison huffs.

 

“Why didn’t you just say you found this out? I wouldn’t have gone if I knew! You know how dangerous that is?” Cordelia asks.

 

“So it’s still our fault?” Madison crosses her arms over her chest.

 

Delia sighs and shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No. No, it’s mine. I’m too in over my head to be cautious anymore. I wish you would have showed me, but it’s not your fault. We got lucky because you ruined it.”

 

She brings the two girls in for a tight hug, squeezing them both in apology and gratitude. Zoe tenses for a second but then relaxes into her embrace, burying her face in her neck. Madison is a little less forgiving, but she does hug back, feeling grateful that she saved the day and probably everyone else.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cordelia says after she pulls away. “I was stupid. Good thing is, I got away, even if he wasn’t out for blood. But, I have some news for you. You’ve both been banned from the restaurant and they have your pictures from the security cameras on file for causing a scene and breaking an expensive glass and leaving without paying for it. I was very embarrassed and I think you could’ve handled it a little better, so I still feel you need to punished.”

 

Zoe swallows hard and rocks back and forth on her heels, batting her eyelashes at Cordelia, who chuckles.

 

“Not going to work, little one,” Cordelia says. “I know! The yard needs a good raking and mowing. Front and back. I expect you both to do that tomorrow and have it done before dinner.”

 

“Are you kidding?!” Madison cries. “That will take all day! And I don’t want to get all dirty and sweaty!”

 

“Boo-hoo. Tell it to the lawnmower.”

 

“We save you from death and you punish us with labor? This is unfair,” Zoe says. “Can’t you just beat us with a broom or something?”

 

Cordelia laughs and moves the brown strands of hair from Zoe’s face before poking her nose, making her crinkle it.

 

“Too easy. Now, let’s go see if the girls left any pizza. I need to remove the spell from Misty, too,” Cordelia says, already halfway out the room.

 

Madison stops her supreme in the middle of the hallway and smiles. “Oh, Cordy. You can’t remove a love spell.”

 

Again, Cordelia’s cheeks turn red and she begins to stutter.

 

“Face it, Cordy. You don’t need a man. All you need is downstairs waiting for you to get your shit together.”

 

Madison winks before linking hands with Zoe and going downstairs, leaving Cordelia standing at the top of the stairs, bewildered.

 

She might not need a love spell for Misty Day.


End file.
